


Thanksgiving

by stuckyspetertony



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine goes to NYC, Blaines gonna join the cheerios, Fluff, Kurt assumes Blaine’s in New York just because he hears city noises in the background, Kurt misses Blaine and vice versa, Kurt’s a little hypocrite cuz he was a cheerio too, M/M, alternate ending of 4x08 (‘Thanksgiving’), he just really wants to see Kurt, how did he pack so fast? beats me, i love cheerio Blaine, i miss writing short stuff like this, i would’ve loved to see Kurt and Blaine be cheerios together, it’s so short but sweet, surprise visit by Blaine, they spend Thanksgiving together yay, where did Blaine get money to go to New York? i don’t know, wonder if Blaine’s parents are cool with him just going to New York
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyspetertony/pseuds/stuckyspetertony
Summary: an alternate ending to season 4 episode 8, ‘Thanksgiving’ , where after they get disqualified, Blaine heads to New York to see Kurt for the holidays.the tags were me re reading my old work and calling myself out, oop.





	Thanksgiving

Kurt was getting dressed when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Um...hi._"

"Blaine! Wait, aren't you supposed to be performing?"

"_Yeah, well... the new girl, Marley, she fainted right before our last number and everyone ran off the stage whichapparently means we automatically get disqualified._"

Kurt gasped, "Oh my gosh, is she ok?"

"_She's fine now, but she feels horrible. Sue disbanded the Glee club and everyone blames her._"

Kurt sat down on his bed to let it all sink in, "So this is it. No more Glee club?"

Blaine sighed, "_I guess... I mean, the choir room is going to be turned into a cheerio workout room or something so Finn would have no place to teach._"

"Oh no, Finn. How's he holding up?" Kurt asked, worrying about his brother. He knew how much Glee meant to Finn.

"_Honestly, not good. He went home a couple of minutes ago but hasn't contacted any of us yet. He feels terrible as well, he wanted to make Mr. Schue proud so badly._"

Kurt just shook his head, "And you? How are you holding up?"

The line was silent for a moment, "_Well not terrible. But I'm pretty sad, the Warblers won and now Sebastian is bragging all over social media. It's pretty annoying actually._"

"That damn meerkat, they didn't even win fairly. He shouldn't be bragging that much."

Blaine hummed in agreement, "_Well now, we all have to find something to do that isn't Glee._"

"What are you going to do?"

"_Join the Cheerios._"

The line was silent.

"_Kurt? You still_ _there?_"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I had a dream where you told me you were joining the Cheerios and I was dying of laughter."

"_Don't make fun, Kurt._"

"I'm not." Kurt said, not bothering to hide the chuckle that escaped his lips.

"_Ok, I'm hanging up now_."

"No! No. Ok, I'll stop. Please don't hang up." Kurt begged.

"_That's what I thought, mister._"Blaine said and Kurt could tell he was smirking.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, Kurt could hear noises in the background that sounded like city noises.

"Where are you?"

"_Um, well..._"

"Blaine?..." Kurt said getting off his bed and practically running to the door. He hung up and flung opened the door revealing his gel haired best friend.

"BLAINE!!" Kurt yelled and engulfed the younger boy in a hug.

"Hello to you too." Blaine said while patting Kurt on the back.

They broke the hug and Blaine was the first to speak.

"Look, I'm sorry I came unannounced but I just needed to see you. Phone wasn't working for me."

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, "Its total okay. I'm actually glad you came. Now you can spend Thanksgiving with us."

Blaine shifted his weight onto the other foot awkwardly, "Are you sure? I just wanted to say hello and that I missed you.... like a lot."

"No. You are spending Thanksgiving with us and that's final." Kurt said firmly. "Let me tell Rachel and then we can get the table ready."

Kurt led Blaine into the living room and was about to go talk to Rachel when Blaine grabbed his arm, Kurt looked at his hand then back at him.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "Happy Thanksgiving, Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet! just like Darren Criss ;) 
> 
> their phone call during 4x08 makes me soft and want to cry so i’d thought, why not make it this? 
> 
> thanks for reading and comments to fic writers are like water to dry plants, keep em coming guys!


End file.
